factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Link (Ocarina of Time)
Some Backstory Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is quite possibly one of the most well-known Legend of Zelda games in the series, also being the first to jump to the Nintendo 64's third dimensional engine. In the canon of Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time is where the timelines all branch off: Three possibilities that created three timelines. Possibility One includes Link failing in his quest to defeat Ganondorf, which eventually leads to the timeline where we see the original "Legend of Zelda". Possibility Two includes Link defeating Ganondorf and returning to the past as Child Link, with the Triforce of Courage still in existence. This timeline leads to Majora's Mask, which is the same incarnation as Ocarina of Time Link, and then eventually to Windwaker/Phantom Hourglass/Spirit Tracks. Possibility Three includes Link remaining in the present, where this then leads on to Twilight Princess timeline. The Character Name: Link Origin: '''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '''Gender: Male Classification: Hylian Age: '''12 (Kid), 19 (Adult) '''Affiliations: Princess Zelda (romantic interest), Princess Ruto (fiancee), Malon (romantic interest), Saria (romantic interest) Powers/Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, bearer of the Triforce of Courage (grants protection against evil magic), master swordsman, expert marksman, magic (such as fire, ice and light arrows, Din's Fire, Farore's Wind and Naryu's Love (see Notable Attacks/Techniques for moar info), can see invisible beings with the Lens of Truth, Chateau Romani (grants him unlimited magic for three days) Weaknesses: (can be temporarily averted with Chateau Romani), still suffers knockback damage while using Naryu's Love, cannot attack while using Naryu's Love Lifting Strength: Mostly Peak Human, although can increase strength with various powerups, ranging from Class 80+ to Class 100+ (capable of lifting and tossing 1000 ton black granite pillars with the Golden Gauntlets) Striking Strength: Peak Human noramlly, Class K+ with Golden Gauntlets (claimed to give him the strength to move mountains, although this is likely a hyperbole) Speed: Peak Human | Arrow Timer Durability: Building+ level | Likely far above large buidling+ level with Naryu's Love Destructive Capacity: Building+ level with magical attacks Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with magic Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman Equipment ' Master Sword:' Quite possibly the most common weapon among the Links, The Master Sword is the "Blade of Evil's Bane", and as such is the key to Ganondorf's NLF of "can only be harmed by evil's bane weapons". While it has powers in other incarnations of Link, in Ocarina of Time it solely changes Link from Kid Link to Adult Link. Majora's Mask Link does not have this. Biggoron's Sword: The Infinity Plus One sword of "Ocarina of Time", it is only a bigger sword in the long run. Hylian Shield: Link's standard shield; can stand up to volcanic debris falling upon it. Gold Encrusted Sword (name): The Infinity Plus One sword of "Majora's Mask", it is an upgrade to the Kokiri Sword. Fairy Sword: The Infinity Plus One sword of "Majora's Mask", it is only a sword variant in the long run. ' Ocarina of Time:' A magical instrument that has a mysterious control over time. In Hyrule, it can open sealed doors and bring about magical effects such as changing night and day and bringing about a weather forecaster's worst nightmare. In Termina, the setting for Majora's Mask, it can also speed up time, slow down time, and even reverse time. It has yet to be proven that the Ocarina has these powers outside of Termina. Longshot: An upgrade to the Hookshot, a weapon that allows Link to grapple to enemies and pull them towards him for devastating effect. Bow: Link uses a bow to masterful effect. Can equip elemental arrows to it. Notable Attacks/Abilities Spin Attack: Link can charge magical energy into his sword, and spin, unleashing the power in a tornado. Din's Fire: A power based off of the Goddess, Din, Link can summon a sphere of flame around himself and expand it to deal AOE damage. Nayru's Love: A power based off of the Goddess Nayru, Link is granted (very) temporary invincibility. (which is subject to gameplay mechanics and a no limit fallacy, although it should be above large building+ level in durability anyways). FP Victories None FP Defeats Kain and Raziel (Legacy of Kain) - Kain Profile, Raziel Profile (was allied with Ganondorf) Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) - Lightning Profile Inconclusive Matches None Respect Thread(s) Concerning Navi and Z-Targeting Unless otherwise specified, Navi (and Tatl) is considered "Outside Help" for matches, and for you DeathBattles wankers out there, Z-Targeting is not an ability, and even if it was, it is not Link's, it is Navi's. Other This Link and Majora's Mask Link are actually the same person, but in two seperate timelines, ya know time travel and all that. Not to be confused with the various other Links As The Hero's Shade It is a highly conjectured idea that The Hero's Shade from "Twilight Princess" is actually a remnant of Link from Ocarina of Time. This theory is supported by several things in canon, seeing as Adult Link is who remains in TP's timeline, as well, The Shade teaches Twilight Princess Link how to fight like a true swordsman. There are several arguments that Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask Link should have access to The Shade's feats due to this, or that the Hero's Shade should be considered an incarnation of Ocarina of Time Link. As well it has been conjectured that the Shade's feats should be added to all Composite Link's skills (which even then is debateable since you cannot be alive and dead at the same time) Category:Character Profiles Category:Link Incarnations Category:Legend of Zelda Characters